A Precious Gift
by Pricat
Summary: Mira, Rocket's female mate has big news for him, but is carrying a precious bounty that makes their lives intresting
1. Chapter 1

A/N

 **This was something based off an night dream I had all week , about the kit of Rocket and one thing led to another in my head, plus talking to Xahraxs on here gave me enough guts to go through with this but my female OC Mira who is Rocket's mate is involved.**

 **In this story, the otjers along with Rocket notice Mira is being odd so Rocket takes her to get checked out, which reveals that Mira is with kit meaning something awesome is happening even if Rocket is unsure about this, but it'll be worth ut.**

* * *

It was a month and a half later after Mira had became part of the group, and a good thing for Rocket but he noticed Mira acting odd, hoping she wasn't sick, making Nebula grin evilly, guessing what was going on, because the female was having steange cravings, being moody which Rocket foubd strange.

"Maybe you should go to Zandar, get Novacore to check her out." Gamora said.

Mira thought that was a good idea, taking Rocket and Groot's ship, making Groot annoyed, that his brother was going on an adventure without him making Rocket roll his eyes at the teenager.

"I'm just taking Mira to Novacore, alright?" Rocket said seeing Mira nod, as they were onboard, plus inputting the co-ordinates for Zandar leaving, making Groot go off on his own, even though the otjers were starting a poker game.

Mira noticed that Rocket was breathing deeply, but looking at her guessing the anxiety was going nuts, but as usual trying to keep it hidden, making her shake her brown-red furred head at him.

"Relax I'll be fine, but what I have is a good thing, a precious gift." Mira said to him.

"Alright then, that was odd..." Rocket said not getting it but seeing Zandar made him relieved and hoping Mira was alright, because something was going on, which was not normal.

* * *

"Holy Groot, you're p-pregnant, not good, not good!" Rocket said freaking out, after Nova Prime revealed the results of the medical exam which the Doc's had carried out on Mira, making Rocket surprised but also happy hoping nobody would tease him, especially Syarlord or he would destroy his Zine and put poop in his pillow, making Mira chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you think the otjers are gonna tease you, but this is a good thing but I'm gonna get weirder until the kit gets here, meaning we could drive Peter insane." Mira said, seeing a mischievous look on Rocket's face.

"Yeah, but I'm not father material, you know, what if we screw the kit up?" he replied.

"Rocket, it's not here yet, and already you're in panic mode, geez!" Mira said.

"Sorry, this is just a bit to take in."he replied to her, seeing her get it hoping Mantis woukd not blurt out.

"She touched my belly, and foubd out through her weird I see emotions thing." Mira said making Rocket chuckle hysterically at this because that had been a good impression of Mantis.

"Maybe the kit will have our sense of humour, or smarts." Mira said making Rocket sigh, knowing that might not happen unless cybernetics were involved and there was no way he would make that part of his kit's life, making Mira get it placing a paw on his right one.

"We'll figure it out, alright, but we can't hide it from the others and once I get bigger, I can't go on adventures so I should stay here for a bit, just in case." Mira assured him.

"Nah, I don't wanna miss the driving Quill crazy fun plus I can protect you, and the kid." Rocket said as Mira nodded.

Hours later, they were leaving and going to Terta where the otjers were, but Rocket had auto pilot on, so he could keep an eye on Mira hearing her humming something soothing, making him curious staring at where the bump was, making Mira chuckle feeling him put a paw gently there.

"It's in there, but probably sleeping, you know?" Mira said."At least

He knew that it would be morning, by the time they got to Terra, seeing Mira sleepy, which was cure wrapping his arms aroubd her which was helping things.


	2. Revealing the News to The Others

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peopke like, but I like where this is going.**

 **In this chapter, Mira and Rocket join the others on Yerra, and the otjers are excited, after Mira tells them the good news**

* * *

It was the next morning, and the ship had landed on Terra but Rocket was awake seeing Mira had used the bathroom, sighing hoping that the otjers would not give him weird flack, especially Starlord so was finding them in Central Park making him grin, seeing a hot dog eating contest.

"Drax is probably taking part in it, as he loves those weiners hehe." Rocket said.

"Rocket, where are we?" Mira asked joining him, making him happy.

"We're on Terra, which is Quill's home, plus Drax loves their hot dogs and there is a contest involving them, p,us Groot is probably talking to trees, even if they don't talk back." Rocket said to her, making her smile because that was cute.

The others were relieved seeing them, but Starlord wondered why Rocket was being oddly quiet, getting it after Mira explained making Drax laugh hysterically, seeing Rocket sigh, because he was excited about being a father hoping Groot was alright after he and Mira had left.

"We kind of used ice cream, to calm him down a bit, and he's talking to trees." Mantis heard Starlord say.

Rocket saw Groot happy to see him, unaware of the fact his brother was going to become a father but was keeping this news from him for now, seeing Mira eating hot dogs making Gamora and Mantis chuckle along with Nebula, guessing that the kit would be a mini Rocket, making Mira smirk.

"We have no idea, until it is born, but why is Rocket freaked?" she said.

"Yerrans freak him out, as he does not have Peopke skills." Starlord said.

Mira then was pulling Rocket away, before a fight ensued, and with a growing kit, her moods were more intense than his, making Rocket gulp and the otjers chuckle at that, as they knew the growing kit in Mira was making her act like this, making Gamora impressed, hoping that Mira's kit was as feisty as that.

"We'll see, but come on." Mira said to her, as they saw Groot being himself.

Plus Drax was eating hot dogs, seeing Mira eat some, but we're hanging out.

* * *

Starlord found Rocket up late doing stuff like building things, guessing Mira was asleep seeing him nod but was a bit nervous about the kit that was coming, making him get it, wondering why he was nervous, listening to him expkain making him get it.

"Dude, you would make a good dad, like when a certain tree was a baby, so you got this." Starlord replied.

Rocket nodded, but hoped that Groot wasn't mad especially when the kit was born because he and Mira would have to spend time with it, sighing hoping Mira was alright and not awake because she had been tapping into the soda and demanding things, so knew things were only starting to get intresting plus found her up wondering what she was doing.

"I heard you doing stuff, and thought you could use company." she told him making him sigh.

"You gotta rest, what about the kit?" he said, giving her a look as he let her help.


	3. Bath Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that favourited this, as I was unsure how fellow Guardian fans and Rocket fans would react to this, but happy people are enjoying my random idea.**

 **This chapter was inspired by something that happened earlier involving hot cocoa and imagined the Guardians fighting a Smore monster and Rocket has to take a bath, something he hates so Mira has to convince him which is giving her practice in being a mom, way before the kit arrives.**

* * *

"Ugh, fighting that Smore monster was hard, but sticky!" Rocket said, as his fur was sticky and covered in what looked like marshmallow goop.

"Hey, it was unique, Rocket, but it made me hungry." Mira said to him.

It was a few days later, after they found out about Mira being pregnant and they had been fighting a Smore monster which had been a sticky situation plus Mira was also sticky, and covered in sticky marshmallow goop.

"I think we need a bath, Rocket, to get clean." Mira told him, making Rocket annoyed, because he had a lack of personal hygiene, and had not showered for six years.

"No way, Mira, no!" he yelled, as he was trying to run from her, but it was like he was stuck to her, making Starlord amused along with the others, plus Mantis was confused by this.

"I am Groot." Groot told him, licking some of it off, making Drax chuckle hysterically.

"Not helping, buddy, alright!" Rocket said, as Groot stopped seeing Mira grin, because she was getting practice at being a mom because she imagined, the kit would be like this if he or she had to take a bath.

"Rocket get in the tub,or I will hide your stuff, and not tell you where it is!" Mira said, making Rocket gulp at this, knowing better than to mess with her getting on, making Starlord amused, seeing Rocket shoot him a look.

* * *

Mira was still awake that night, because she was hungry finding smores, making the female raccoon grin at this eating up feeling her growing kit get hyper, in her belly, giggling as Rocket was hearing her which was kind of cute, surprised she was eating smores after what had happened, with the Smore monster earlier thinking she would have had enough.

"Hey I was hungry, I am eating for two now, remember?" Mira said with her mouth full.

"Geez Mira, swallow!" Rocket told her, seeing her swallow but giggled.

"Yeah, but the kit was hungry, you know?" Mira replied.

Rocket knew that Mira was starting to get a little big, which he kept to himself, plus stopped Drax from making jokes about the female raccoon's growing bump where the kit was, which made him protective of her making Mira get it.

"Rocket, I can handle myself even being with kit." Mira assured him, kissing him.

"Oh yeah, and the kit is gonna be like us!" Rocket said yawning, making her grin.

She then felt the kit moving aroubd, telling Rocket to put his paw gently on the bump, feeling the kit kick against it making him chuckle because it was cute, guessing the kit would be stromg.

"Yeah, but just relax about it, alright?" Mira told him.


	4. An New Addition To the Family

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope that you enjoy, plus I started writing a series about Kade, as she grows up.**

 **In this chapter, nine months have passed, and Mira is at Novacore, but gives birth to a female kit naming her Kade**

* * *

Nine months had passed, since the day Mira had revealed to Rocket and the others that she was pregnant but now she, Rocket and the others were expecting for the kit to come, plus she and Rocket had made a crib in their room for the kit and Starlord was making a lot of jokes plus Mira was big in weight so she could not go on missions.

"Hey toots you alright, along with the kit?" Rocket asked Mira, after he and the others got back from a mission.

"Yeah Rocket, we just had a snack, but you okay?" Mira replied to him.

He nodded but put a paw gently on her bump, that had grown over the last couple of months, and had gotten more moody, which had sometimes frightened Rocket, hoping the kit was coming soon because it was making her nuts seeing her sleepy, guessing she'd been building things.

"How's Mira, as she looks ready to go." Starlord asked Rocket.

"She's sleeping right now, Quill but yeah as she needs to rest." Rocket said.

Drax grinned at this, but was seeing Rocket quiet guessing he was nervous, about being a father making Starlord get it, especially after Ego, but knew Rocket would be a good father, to his and Mira's kit seeing Mantis want to touch him, knowing Rocket did not like her petting him, but Mira didn't mind her doing that, letting him be.

Later that night, Rocket was leaving with Mira, as it was time taking her to Zandar arriving at Novacore, rushing her inside making the doctor guess it was time, making Rocket breath deeply, and was calling the others, to come to Zandar.

* * *

Later that early morning, the sounds of an infant awoke Rocket and the others who had been waiting, for Mira to have the kit, but going in there smirking, seeing a little kit, in Mira's brown red furred arms making Rocket emotional making Mira grin at him seeing the kit beginning to imprint with them, making Rocket chuckle.

"This is Kade, our kit and she is a female, guys but she is part of our quirky family." Mira told them.

"Aww, hey there girl, and we are going to be your family." Rocket said to her.

"What did you name her, Mira?" Mantis asked her seeing Mira grin.

"Yep, her name is Kade Raccoon, and going to be quite te troublemaker." Mira told him.

Rocket saw Kade whimper at the sight of Groot, making Rocket get it, but holding her in his arms, which was helping her calm down a bit, surprising Starlord that Kade was afraid of Groot which was steange, since Groot and RKade was ocket were friends.

"Groot won't hurt you, he's fine when you don't tick him off, or take his stuff." Rocket said softly.

Kade was playing with him, which was making him giggle, stunning the others, but Mira foubd this cute knowing that Kade would be special growing up, and she and Rocket could help her as she grew up.


	5. Up All Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to those that favourited this, as it was just this random idea and I write it in my love for Vol 2 plus enjoying the Rocket and Groot shorts especially today's one where Rocket was trying to take care of a rodent in his and Groot's ship which is ironic since Starlord sometimes calls him that, besides the raccoon jokes and he better not when Kade is growing up because Rocket is used to Starlord's teasing, but Kade is not.**

 **So on this chapter, it is the first night after Kade is born and keeping everybody in the Milano up especially Mira and Rocket meaning Starlord shoukd take it easy on Rocket if you know what you mean, because being up all night with Kade might make his mood a bit worse.**

* * *

It was around four in the morning, and everybody had fallen asleep or should be but in Mira and Rocket's room, Kade was awake and her crying was freaking Rocket out coveting his ears making Mira roll her eyes getting up from their bed going over to Kade's crib, trying to figure out what the infant needed, pucking her up gently, realising like all newborns, Kade was hungry!

"Stay with Kade, while I get her milk, alright?" Mira said to Rocket seeing him sigh, taking Kade from her, admitting she was cute despite waking him and Mira up this early and right now, Kade was playing with him which Groot had done when he'd turned back into a baby tree and now he hoped Kade would not grow up fast feeling Kade tickle him.

"H-Hey no fair, Kade!" he said laughing, just as both Mira and Starlord entered making them grin at what was happening before them guessing Kade had foubd her dad's tickle spot like Groot had, seeing Mira grin recording this, not for blackmail like Starlord wanted to.

"I got her milk, since at this age, she can't eat solids yet, but what were you two doing?" Mira asked Rocket.

"Just hanging out, you know?" Rocket replied, and was helping her feed Kade seeing him calmer and happier, since Rocket had been playing with her, but Mira found this cute because she knew that when Kade had been in her belly, Rocket had been anxious about screwing the kit up.

"You wanna help me get her back to sleep, Rockie?" Mira said seeing Rocket nod.

* * *

Later that morning, Starlord and the others noticed a tired Mira and Rocket but a happy Kade making Groot worried for Rocket, because he looked tired, seeing Kade whimper seeing the teenage treelike being making Rocket get it because to a baby, Groot looked scary so maybe he could show her Groot was not so bad, feeding her which surprised the others, making Starlord chuckle remembering earlier.

"They were being cute, taking care of Kade, and being cute." Starlord said, making Mantis grin.

"Aww, so cute and happy!" she said to them seeing Mira agree and was stroking Kade gently, hearing her whimper, and Rocket sigh picking her up gently, guessing she was only used to him and Mira right now, so would get used to the others as she grew up.

"It's alright Kadey, as you'll get used to your uncles." he told her.

Gamora saw the female kit calm down, as it was cute guessing Kade had found his soft side, which only Groot could do so was leaving them be


	6. Bonding With Kade

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you are enjoying.**

 **So in this one, while the others are having fun, Rocket is bonding with Kade of sorts, like telling her a story plus Kade causes mischief of jer own after sneaking into her mom's backpack**

* * *

"So we took care of Ronan, when uncle Quill wielded the Infinty Stone, saving the Galaxy, along with me and your uncles, which is how became the Guardians." Rocket told Kade who was in his arms.

It was late night, and everybody was having a blast but right now, Rocket was in his and Mira's room since Kade was lonely so Rocket had been telling her, how he and the others had saved the Galaxy which Mira had been listening to, impressing her since Drax had wondered along with the otjers where he was.

"Kadey woke up, and I was just keeping her company, you know?" Rocket admitted shyly.

"It's alright, but cute you're hanging out here, instead of being drunk." Mira said.

She was joining them, as they had been sitting on the floor since Rocket had been repairing things, before Kade had woken up, so had been letting her hang out, since maybe she wasn't all bad, making Mira grin.

"Yeah, Gamora, Mantis and I had a bet, about it." Mira told him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes at this but saw they were heading to Knowhere, making Rocket grin at this, remembering last time making Kade excited too, as Mira giggled at how cute she was being right now knowing Knowhere was no place for a baby plus she did not feel like drinking at some bar, seeing Rocket sigh.

"Fine, but I'll be careful." Rocket assured her, seeing they were here making the others excited, leaving the Milano after it landed making Starlord guess, that Mira was not coming since Kade needed looked after, as Rocket would be causing antics, seeing Kade whimpering seeing her dad leave with her uncle's.

"It'll be alright, as daddy and your uncles are going to get drunk, which is not good." Mira assured her.

She was then telling her a story knowing she liked, when Rocket told her stories and saw her calm down.

* * *

Later that early morning, Mira was tending to Kade but also Rocket, since he had a lot to drink on Knowhere according to Gamora, and was putting an ice pack on his head seeing Kade wanting to play with it,

"No sweetie, your dad neds to rest, as he was drinking." Mira told her.

She was feeding the infant kit who was loving it, hoping she would not be like Rocket when she waBut s older since she was smart and knew she would do good or great things in the universe.

"Yeah, things are going to be good, and let's hope you aren't a troublemaker, when you're older like your dad." Mira told her as she was rocking her gently seeing her being soothed by this, just as the sun was out.

But landing on Terra, in New York, Kade climbed into Mira's backpack, because she smelt something in there she wanted, just as Mira grabbed it leaving the Milano.

Everything excited the infant, as she poked her head out of the bag, stunning Starlord and amusing Drax, that Kade had snuck into Mira's bag guessing the infant had smelt the pellets, and climbed in.

"Very smart, but be careful alright?" Mira said to her.


	7. Going To San Fransyokyo

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, the gang are headed for San Fransyokyo, which has Rocket very excited, being the tech geek he is, plus Kade is showing signs of being an inventor despite being a baby still.**

* * *

"Woah, you found her stealing food from a cat's food bowl?" Rocket asked curious.

"Yep, your mate foubd your little trash eater, doing it plus she likes peanut butter, after Drax gave her a peanut butter cup." Starlord said, grinning at the raccoon male

It was later that day and Rocket had just woken up, wondering what mischief Kade had created after sneaking into Mira's backpack before leaving earlier.

"That's intresting, Quill meaning Kade's instincts are beginning to activate, meaning Mira and I gotta help her with stuff." Rocket said seeing Mira bringing a sleepy and now clean Kade into their room.

"Somebody had quite a day, from what uncle Quill told me." Rocket said to Kade, seeing her look at Starlord's blaster making Mira worry, guessing her swiping instinct was kicking in, seeing Kade had the blaster in her little paws surprising Starlord and amusing Rocket.

"Sweetie, that is not a toy, but let's give it back, alright?" Mira said to the infant, but Rocket grinned at this since it meant he could have fun with Kade when older seeing her relent relieving Mira and Starlord but the look on Rocket's face made Mira sigh.

"Hey she cannot help it, her instincts are activating plus I can have fun with this." Rocket told her.

"I guess, but be careful alright, as Kade is still just a baby." Mira told him as he sighed.

They were hanging out, plus teaching Kade to use her growing instincts, which was fun hoping the others did not mind that they were doing this, since Kade was growing up well, feeding her milk, and also a little peanut butter surprising Rocket, hoping when they had been on Terra, Kade had not met any kits of her Terran kin so she would not be confused.

"Don't tell her that, as it's alright, but she is getting sleepy, since she had a long day plus you are feeling better, eh?" Mira told him.

"Yeah, but awesome that she did that, because she is becoming like us, you know?" Rocket said.

They heard Kade making sleepy noised, which was cute seeing Mira tending to her, hoping if her mate could understand Groot, maybe he would be able to understand Kade's noises until she could talk making Rocket curious about that, guessing it could happen making Mira grin.

* * *

That next day, Rocket was inventing things, but saw Kade wanting to help, but Mira said that she was too little, so was letting her help, because he had the feeling that when she was older, she might be inventing things too plus surprised they were going to San Fransyokyo which had the best tech school, plus a tech laden city making him excited, being the tech geek in the group wondering why they were going there seeing Kade had made an improvement in his project.

"Atta girl, I know you have future tech geek written all over you, and where we're going is perfect for us, since it is like tech heaven, plus the San Fransyokyo Insitute Ov Technology is awesome!" he gushed to her, unawsre the otjers could hear him making Gamora chuckle.

"Yeah, plus I saw that Kade will be a good inventor, so I figured that this place might inspire her but also Rocket." Mira said to her.

Starlord knew that Mira did not want Kade to be a thief, like her father when she grew up, so was encouraging the inner inventor that was starting to emerge in the one year old since she had taken apart toys, to make new ones, which had impressed Mira but Rocket himself.

They were here, stunning the otjers by Rocket's excitement Pkus had Kade in his arms, as he and Mira left the Milano, making Starlord grin and saw them g on their own, to San Fransyokyo but saw Kade had anShe accident making Mira sigh, because Kade wasn't toilet training yet and everytime she tried, Kade was being stubborn which Rocket found hilarious.

"Aww Kadey, we have to toilet train you, whether you like it or not." Mira told Kade.

She was putting a clean diaper on Kade but she was in a good mood, but they were going into the Insitute of Technology and Rocket trying not to nerd out at all the tech resources, making Mira chuckle at him.


	8. First Words

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you like.**

 **In this one, Kade learns to talk plus helps Rocket with a prank on Starlord involving the fridge, and peanut butter and jelly**

* * *

"What're you trying, to get Kade to do?" Mira asked Rocket.

"Trying to get her, to talk, you know?" Rocket replied.

Mira shook her head at her mate because they were able to talk, because of having cybernetics, so we're not sure if Kade would be able to talk or not because she didn't have cybernetics, and there was no harm in trying to get their kit to talk, because Rocket's efforts to get her to speak was very cute, smirking.

"Hey she's as smart as us, so she can talk, if she puts her mind to it." Rocket told her, seeing Kade nuzzle him making him smirk, guessing she was bonding with them, plus was finding her noises cute.

"Hey, when is your little yrash bandit gonna talk?" Starlord said, making Rocket sigh.

"Dada, he mean..." Kade said, stunning both Rocket and Mira surprised.

"Kadey, did you just say your first words?" Mira asked her.

"Dada!" Kade said, making Rocket's eyes widening surprise while eating pellets.

"You're such a big girl, as you're tlking and soon you will be walking, since we have more to teach you." Mira said seeing Rocket grin wide, getting ideas, making Mira give him a look, knowing he was going to teach her words.

"Rocket, don't you dare teach her words." Mira told her mate.

"Mama, Ojay?" Kade asked, looking confused at what was going on.

"Never mind sweetie, daddy is being silly." Mira told her.

* * *

Kade was in the pkaypen in Mira and Rocket's room, with toys while Rocket was building things, so was getting a mischievous idea, putting a prank in the fridge for when Starlord opened it making Kade giggle, after Rocket explained to her, guessing she was learning new words from him,like prank crawling after him, because she wanted to see what was going to happen, hearing Starlord yell making Mira curious, as to what happened, wondering if Kade saw what happened.

She saw Starlord with peanut butter and jelly all over his face, seeing Kade giggling, clapping her little paws at this, finding it hilarious, and Mira was curious, especially Rocket high fiving Kade.

"Kade did you see, who did this?" she said, making Rocket gulp, as Starlord he could deal with, but Mira not so much.

, "Prank, dada rank." Kade said making Mira figure it out, that Rocket had did this, making the raccoon male sigh, knowing that Kade was just being cute, and using it to get out of trouble which impressed Rocket.

"It's alright Kadey, I'm not mad at you." Rocket said to her feeding her.

Mantis was finding it cute, that Mira and Rocket were such good parents, and knew that Rocket still did not like her touching him plus Kade did not mind her touching her, along with Mira seeing Starlord wiping the peanut butter and jelly off his face, plus was surprised that Kade could talk now, guessing Rocket had taught her some new words.

"If daddy taught you choice words, he's so toast!" Mira said to Kade making Gamora amused at the female raccoon's words knowing how Rocket and Starlord always did things like this.


	9. Playing With Her Dad

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

 **In this chapter, Kade is helping her dad but also refusing an nap, which is very cute and bet when she hits the terrible twos, things would be fun.**

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said to Rocket, watching Kade sleep, as he had tired her out, while Mira was with the others, so had been keeping her calm until she took an nap or Mira came back.

"Yeah, but she just needs to get to know you." Rocket replied to him, softly so that Kade could rest plus he'd been building things or in fixing mode while Kade was sleeping but she was cute and fluffy so was stroking her head gently.

"Yeah, we were playing a lot earlier, which was fun." Rocket told him.

He was then drinking soda, from the fridge since Starlord had went with Mira and the others, so he wouldn't flip if Rocket raided the fridge along with Groot, making them grin because things were going well plus had milk, for Kade when she woke up wanting a drink, hoping Groot would not frighten her.

After a bit, Kade woke up but was thirsty, drinking up seeing Mira back surprised that Rocket had taken good care of Kade, while she and the others had been gone, seeing Rocket grin hoping that things had went well, on the Milano seeing Rocket nod because he cared about Kade, seeing her happy her mom was back.

"Aww, somebody is a happy little trash eater, eh?" Starlord said, making Rocket annoyed, wishing he had the Destroyer armour to scare him, like what happened before at that tavern in Knowhere but Mira was sighing.

"He's just kidding, Rocket alright?" she told her mate.

"Whatever, Mira, plus Kade took an nap, while you were gone." Rocket replied to her while eating pellets, making Starlord grin because they were very cute, plus Groot did not care if his friend ate trash or not, seeing Kade playing with toys and having fun making Rocket grin, because she was developing in her formative years, but not walking yet.

"Rocket, she will, when she wants to, not because you want her to, or fly." Mira told him.

Rocket guessed, that she was right and was hanging out with Kade, while fixing things seeing the infant playing with tools making Rocket chuckle because it was very cute, even if he needed to use them guessing that she had"Help his tech skills, making him grin taking it out of her little paw, making Kade giggle.

"Help dada!" she said to him, making him grin at her being cute.

Mira was finding this cute, because she knew that Kade was like her and Rocket knowing that when she was older, she could put those skills to good use, like going to San Fransyokyo making Rocket agree, since he and Mira knew that Kade would have a better life growing up, compared to them.

* * *

"No nap, dada!" Kade said, as it was later that afternoon, and Kade needed an nap and like her dad, was being pretty stubborn about it making Mira and the others chuckle, at the female kit's antics seeing her trying to hide making Rocket chuckle, at her antics.

"Nice try, but you need one, kit whether you like it, or not." he said to her chasing after her, deciding to try and wear her out so she would take an nap, making Starlord and Gamora wonder what was going on, hearing Kade giggle, because she loved playing and running or flying rings around him, making Starlord grin.

"I think that your idea is working, Rocket." Gamora said to him, seeing Kade sleepy.

"That's good, as she woukdn't nap without a fight." Rocket told them.

Mira was impressed, but putting Kade down for her nap, making Starlord grin plus saw Rocket using his space stylus, plus making improvements to it, making Mira grin because it was cool, seeing some drawings on it that looked like Groot had drawn them, seeing Rocket nod in reply.

Starlord knew that Kade would probably want to play with it, making Rocket get it but would make one that she could use making Mira grin but was letting him be because he hoped that Kade would show the universe what she was made of.


	10. Breaking the Ice

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to Your Friend for reviewing as it means a lot.**

 **So in this chapter, Groot finally breaks the ice with Kade, and Mira comes down with a cold, but Kade and Rocket help her out.**

* * *

"No, dada, no!" Kade said, as Rocket was trying to introduce her to a certain treelike teen, as Starlord was helping him out, since they knew tht Kade could be brave, like talking for the first time the other day and right now, he and Mira were trying to get her to walk, or fly since Rocket had invented a special thing for Kade, since she did not have cybernetics like him and Mira.

It was late night on the Milano, and Rocket and Kade were still up, along with Groot so Rocket was wanting to help break the ice between his little one and his best friend, knowing that Groot woukd not lay a vine on her, so was seeing Groot curious seeing the toddler kit playing with Rocket, or getting used to the jet pack he had made for her.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" he asked Rocket, making the raccoon male get it knowing his buddy was curious and surprised that Kade was afraid of him, knowing he would not hurt her.

"I know bud, but Kade has a very strong mind, and it looks like it is made up." Rocket told him, seeing Kade doing loop de loops almost hitting her head off the ceiling making Mira stunned because she could her daughter from her and Rocket's room, so had wanted to see what was going on, making Rocket sigh.

"Relax Mira, as we're just having fun, plus Kade is loving her jet pack." he told her seeing her sigh.

"Rockie, she has to sleep soon, but what're you trying?" Mira said to him.

"Maybe help Groot break the ice, with Kade, you know?" Rocket replied to her.

He heard giggling, seeing Groot swinging Kade gently using one of his vines, which Rocket found cute and knew that Kade would be alright around Groot, if he did stuff like this seeing Kade nod, making Mira relieved.

"See, never doubt Daddy, alright?" Rocket said, seeing her get sleepy which was good, seeing Mira take Kade from Groot going to her and Rocket's room so she could put Kade to bed making Rocket grin.

* * *

The next morning, Mira was not feeling so hot, as she was looking droopy, feeling miserable, her head and nose was stuffed up plus her throat hurt, making Kade curious about what was wrong with her mom, making Rocket sigh knowing Mira had caught something, hoping that Kade woukdn't bug her mom while she rested.

"Mama, what wrong?" Kade asked, while on Rocket's lap because being a toddler, Kade did not get that her mom was sick or caught something so she had to rest.

"Mommy's sick, as she must have caught a cold, but we gotta let her rest, alright?" Rocket told her.

"Dada fix Mama." Kade said, making Mira smile despite being dosed up, at her little one's innocence sneezing which made Kade giggle which made Mira smile, despite not feeling so hot.

"Mommy just needs to rest, and fluids to feel better, but let's get breakfast." Rocket said, as they left the room.

The others wondered what was going on, as they saw Kade flying around like crazy using her jet pack that her dad had made for her, but Rocket expkained to them.

He was feeding Kade, after catching her, hoping Mira would be alright, and get better making the others get it, because Mira was important to him.


	11. An Intresting Night

It was late night on the Milano, and Groot had misplaced his stuffed dragon which was fluffy, and could not sleep without it, plus Kade was still up and had crawled away from her parents who had fallen asleep so was curious about things, like the Milano.

"I am Groot!" she heard Groot say sleepily picking her up, thinking she was his fluffy stuffed dragon, going to his room which was a bit messy, getting into bed which had bed covers with leaves over them, which was ironic for him being a treelike being, so his room looked like a forest of sorts, making Kade whimper.

She did like being hugged or hugging her parents, so this was kind of okay, feeling sleepy right now.

* * *

"Kade where're you, you there?" Rocket called softly while walking through the hallways of the Milano because when Mira had went to check on Kade to feed her, she was not there plus she had not used her jetpack which was good, trying to stay calm, without freaking out seeing Mira join him, looking quite worried.

"She's not in the kitchen, or in Starlord's room, I'm getting worried!" she said making Rocket agree.

He then decided to sneak into Groot's room just to check, but grinned Fibding Kade in bed with Groot's arm aroubd her gently, seeing Mira join him, relieved wondering how she had ended up in here, making Rocket get it seeing Groot's stuffed dragon grabbing it, replacing Kade with it, leaving Groot to sleep leaving his room.

"Aww, so he thought Kade was his stuffed dragon, that's cute!" Mira said, seeing Rocket agree, drinking coffee from his favourite mug, seeing Kade begin to stir, happy to see her parents along with having milk thinking they were going to have fun making Mira giggle at her daughter, burping her.

"How did you even get into Groot's room, Starshine?" Mira asked her.

"Groot take Kade, think she fluffy." Kade replied to her making Rocket get it, but found it cute that she just let Groot do that which was very cute, so was seeing her excited to go have some fun.

Later that day, the others were surprised finding that Kade had given a certain tree comfort, making Rocket quiet, because that made him think of the past, making Mira get it, so was putting a paw on his shoulder which was helping him cool down, making the others get it, seeing Kade her usual self, playing plus trying to learn to walk.

"Whoa, girl but keep trying, as you will get it." Mira told her.

"Yeah, Kade try." Kade said to her making Rocket grin.

Starlord found this cute, because he knew Kade loved using her jetpack, that Rocket had made for her plus he worried for her because she didn't have cybernetics like him and Mira, making them get it but was okay, because Kade had her own way of doing things, even if she was not cybernetic.

"Yeah, you got a point there, as she might surprise us." Mira heard Rocket say.

They saw Groot up, but in a good mood making Rocket relieved, because a grumpy Groot was not good, for them or Groot himself seeing Rocket drinking coffee, to wake himself up seeing Kade shy, but Starlord found it cute.

Mira was feeding Kade hearing her happy, but was goofing around which Rocket found adorable, not letting her be, as she was just a kit and still growing.


	12. Super Sized Chaos

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Kade causes mischief involving Rocket's new invention, meaning super sized mischief, plus the otjers babysit Kade when Mira and Rocket have alone time**

* * *

Rocket had built an invention involving height growth meaning whatever the Ray hit, it made grow which the raccoon male was impressed by, unaware Kade was watching him, wanting to play with him because Rocket was busy, so the infant kit was goofing around plus she liked pushing buttons, so pressed the button making Rocket surprised and worried seeing the beam hit Kade.

 _Starlord is so going to flip, but Mira is gonna yell at me._

"Dada, look!" Kade said giggling, surprising him that she was not scared, of what had happened and more surprised when Kade picked him up, like a stuffed animal making him sigh.

"Kadey, I'm not a toy, put me down!" he said, seeing Mira stunned by their daughter being super sized, seeing Kade giggle because she looked as big as Groot when he was an adult, wondering how in the universe this had happened, seeing the machine her mate had built, putting two and two together.

"You used your invention on our kit, Rocket?" Mira asked him, making Rocket shake his head.

"She pushed the button, when I wasn't looking, alright?" Rocket told her.

"What the heck, why is Kade super sized?" Starlord asked,his jaw dropped in surprise.

"It was just a mishap that happened, when I was testing out an new invention, but Kade is just not afraid of this, she thinks it's a game." Mira told him.

Rocket then grabbed Kade's stuffed raccoon, that was her favourite toy seeing her distracted, pushing the button, seeing Kade shrink to her normal size, relieving him and the others.

"That's good, as Kade is all better, but let's put that thing away, alright?" Mira told him.

Plus they were going out for a while, so the others were babysitting Kade, because they were like a family, but Nebula was not happy about it, making Gamora sigh at her sister, seeing Kade playing with toys and play tools which meant Rocket and Mira could leave without their kit making a scene plus Mira had given Starlord instructions, on how to take care of Kade.

"It says that she has to take her nap soon, after she has a snack." Drax said to them.

"Great, you do it, Quill." Nebula said making Kade whimper at her.

"Kade doesn't trust her, which we get." Gamora told him, picking Kade up gently.

"Aww, she is very smart not to trust Nebula." Starlord told her.

She saw Starlord hand her food, since Rocket had left a bag with the stuff that Kade needed like diapers, her food and extra diapers so was feeding the infant kit lunch, seeing her happily eating, which Starlord admitted was cute seeing Kade clap her little paws, while being burped like her parents did.

"I am Groot." Groot told them, seeing Kade giggle but sleepy, after Groot used one of his vines to rock her gently, like a swing but Gamora guessed it was naptime, taking Kade to Rocket and Mira's room, where her crib was.

She and Mantis were telling Kade a story, to sooth her into sleeping, and was working, until Nebula joined in, adding a monster into the story making Kade scared, as Gamora glared at Nebula.

"She's just a baby, Nebula, not funny." she told her.

Mantis then touched Kade's forehead gently, trying to get rid of the fear that Nebula had put in Kade's head which was working, relieving them, and saw Kade out like a light, wrapping a blanket around her leaving her to rest, putting her stuffed raccoon beside her but Star,ord wondered why Gamora was steamed, hearing her explain

"Wow, Nebula is a jerk doing that, to Kade." Starlord told her.

"Yeah, but Mantis used her powers on Kade, to scare the fear away." Gamora said.

* * *

Rocket and Mira were wondering why Kade was upset, after getting back from having alone time making Starlord sigh explaining what had happened while babysitting Kade, making Rocket get it because Nebula had been a jerk, to Kade by scaring her so he and Mira would try to make her calm, making Gamora have an idea seeing Mantis.

"Is it alright, for her to try and freeze the fear, that Nebula put in her head?" she said, seeing Rocket nod because he did not like Mantis trying to touch him, but it was alright to let her touch Kade.

"Be careful with her, alright?" Rocket said to Mantis, seeing her get it.

She was touching the infant kit's head gently, altering the kit's mood as her fear melted away, making Rocket and Mira relieved, hoping Nebula would leave her alone.

Mira was relieved that Kade was feeling better, but hoped that she was alright, but grinned seeing her pkaying.


	13. All Poxed Up

It was the next morning after the antics that Kade had caused, using her dad's invention along with her uncle's and aunts watching her, but right now she was feeling itchy, and not herself which Mantis was noticing when they were having breakfast seeing Mira curious.

"It could be fleas, you know?" Starlord said, making her roll her eyes at this, feeling Kade was a little warm.

She had the feeling that her little one was coming down with something, but unsure of what it was deciding to keep this from Rocket because he might freak out so was seeing Kade being fussier than normal.

"I think she's coming down with something, let me go put her down since she seems sleepy." Mira said to them, leaving the area, just in case going to her and Rocket's room, putting Kade in her toddler bed, seeing her out like a light so was leaving her be researching the Internet, for what Kade might have, seeing it might be raccoon pox.

"Awww, but if it is that, then we can help her." Mira told herself.

"Help Kade with what, Mira?" Rocket said, making her blaster go off by accident, as Rocket dodged it, seeing it make a dent in the wall, relieving Mira, hoping that had not wokenKade up.

Mira showed him what she had found out, making him sigh seeing Kade still sleeping, placing a paw on her head, feeling a fever begin making him worried, seeing Mira join him, guessing a fever had started needing to cool her down, getting a cool cloth since her daughter needed to cool down, along with drinking juice.

"I can handle her, Rockie, go about what you were planning." Mira told him.

She was sitting on her and Rocket's bed with Kade in her arms, seeing red bumps starting to appear, over her little furred body knowing her hunch was right, needing to let a doctor look at Kade deciding to go to Zandar taking Kade, along with what she needed leaving in another ship she had made,which Rocket didn't know about.

* * *

Meanwhile on Terra, Starlord and Rocket along with Gamora were at a 7-11 store, as it was Slurpie Day so Starlord wanted to share the delights of slurpies with them, hoping Mira was alright because she had looked worried about something, making Rocket sigh hoping Kade was alright, so maybe a slurpie might help cheer her up.

"Aww, that's why Mira was freaked out?" Gamora said, seeing Rocket nod, hoping Kade was alright and that it was just a fever but knew that was not it.

Later that afternoon, he returned to the Milano seeing Mira tending to a sick Kade, seeing it was raccoon pox, feeling bad for Kade, picking her up, despite her being sick, hoping that he would not catch Kade's germs, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at his mate.

"Hey, I will be fine, plus our little kit is sick." Rocket told her.

He had her in his arms seeing her furry body and tail covered in spots, which was kind of cute in his opinion, seeing Kade scratch a little, making Mira nervous.

"Don't scratch, as it causes scars." she told Kade, rubbing lotion on her, making Rocket grin hearing Kade cough, which was cute but rubbing her back gently which was helping, feeling bad that she was sick, making Mira worry for him, because Kade was contagious, plus he never had raccoon pox before, knowing how he felt about that stuff.

"Dada sad?" Kade said, seeing Rocket nod.

"Yeah, as you are sick but you will get better, it just means we can hang out." he replied.

Mira found this very cute, because she knew that he was a very good father, even though he was not that close with his own parents, since he had explained this to her, but she hugged him, even if he did not like or used to having them, hearing him chuckle which surprised her.

"Dada happy!" Kade said, seeing Mira agree unaware that Starlord was watching, noticing a certain raccoon male seemed itchy, guessing that he was catching Kade's germs letting them be.


	14. First Steps

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but thanks to those who are favouriting, following this.**

 **In this chapter, Kade is still under the weather but it makes Rocket grumpy until he is around her despite Kade sharing germs, and also takes her first steps which impresses Mira and the others**

* * *

Mira noticed that Kade was taking an nap, but still dealing with raccoon pox noticing that Rocket was staying away from Kade, because he did not want to get sick himself, in case the others needed him guessing that was why he was being grumpier than normal, knowing despite acting tough, he cared about her and Kade besides Groot.

"Is he alright, because he has been grumpy, and drinking coffee?" Starlord said, seeing Mira sigh knowing Rocket was just worrying about Kade and not wanting the others to know.

"Shut it, alright?" Rocket snapped, seeing Mira give him a look, because she knew he was acting tough, because of the past and because Kade was under the weather, knowing that when grumpy a hug would help knowing her mate was not used to getting them deciding to take the risk, tackle hugging him.

"What the heck, Mira, you know I-I'm not used to hugs!" Rocket said, his furry cheeks going red making Starlord but also Drax laugh, making Rocket sigh at this, since it was helping him feel better because right now, he just wanted to cuddle Kade because she was covered in spots right now and grumpy, so she needed a hug more than him.

"I don't care if I get sick, I just wanna comfort my kit!" he said, making the others surprised, and Mira face palm seeing him go into his and Mira's room seeing Kade begin to stir which was already making him feel better.

"Dada better now?" Kade asked, while in his arms, seeing him nod, because he loved her since the day she had been born, guessing Yondu had been right, when yelling at him telling her a story, to make her feel better, hoping that he did not get sick.

"I think we should leave them be, as Kade is soothing him." Mira said seeing Gamora agree knowing they would have to keep an eye on him, just in case he caught what Kade had despite Rocket saying he could handle himself.

* * *

A few days later, Kade was starting to feel better making Mira and the others happy but noticing Rocket not himself, making Mira and Gamora exchange a look, because they had a bet on whether or not the raccoon male would catch what Kade had, or not but he did indeed have raccoon pox, hoping that Starlord would not make jokes about this, because Rocket was not in the mood for jokes.

"I told you so, you would catch her germs, and get sick." Mira said to him.

"I don't care, as I was helping our kit feel better, for Groot's sake!" Rocket grumbled, making Groot confused, thinking the raccoon male had called him for something, making the others chuckle, seeing Kade worried.

"Daddy just has, what you had but he will get better." Mira assured her, seeing Starlord grin about to make a joke but a look from both Gamora and Mira stopped him, seeing Kade playing quietly, hoping her dad would feel better soon making Mira get it picking her up gently, making the toddler annoyed because she wanted to be with her dad to make him feel better, like he did with her.

She then got onto her little paw like feet which felt wobbly, but right now, her determination was helping, beginning to walk wobbly to her dad and mom's room, stunning Mira and the others that Kade was walking!

"Holy Zandar, you took your first steps, which is really good!" Mira said, hugging her making Kade giggle, making the otjers surprised and worried, now that Kade could walk knowing Rocket woukd be impressed.


	15. Preparing For Kade's Birthday

A year had passed since Kade was born, meaning her birthday was coming up making Mira and Rocket excited trying to hide it from the others, because they wanted to celebrate, as a little family seeing Kade flying aroubd using her jetpack despite the fact she knew how to walk, planning things for their little one's birthday unaware Mantis knew, telling the others surprising them.

"Why didn't they tell us, about it, we are Kade's family too?" Starlord asked seeing Gamora get it, guessing they could help with celebrating Kade's birthday, plus we're going to get the kit awesome gifts seeing Groot watching Kade, plus swinging her gently using one of his vines.

"Hey, where are they all going, Groot?" Rocket asked him.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told him, making Mira curious, guessing that the others were getting Kade gifts for her birthday, making Rocket sigh at this, seeing Kade curious, about what was going on.

"We're talking about your birthday, little one." Drax told her,seeing Rocket face palm, seeing his kit excited and running around which Nebula admitted cute, seeing Kade hiss at her making Mira surprised, making Gamora get it.

"She scared Kade, when you and Rocket let us watch Kade." Gamora told her, making Mira get it, seeing Rocket impressed by Kade using her own instincts to see who to trust, and not trust.

"I'll calm her down, you go get stuff that we need." he told her, seeing her leave, but Kade wanted to play with him, which was fine with him, and was having fun with her, seeing Groot relaxing, but was helping Rocket look after Kade while the others were gone, seeing that Kade was curious about things, like her birthday.

* * *

Later that early evening, Mira and Rocket were in their daughter's room, putting her to bed and telling her a story, unaware the others were listening, finding it cute plus Mira and Rocket were good parents, plus Kade was a sweet kit seeing Starlord chuckle because it reminded him, of when his mom used to tell him stories at night, when he was little.

"We should leave them both, to put Kade to bed." Gamora told them, seeing them leave, but was hoping that Rocket was alright because they were making a big deal of Kade's birthday.

"Aww, Kade is very cute sleeping, you know?" Rocket said to Mira seeing her nod in reply.

"Yep, she is, plus she's going to love her birthday stuff, that we got her." Mira replied to him leaving the room.

They were hanging out in their room, as it was late plus they needed their rest being parents, so we're out like lights and the next morning, Kade was up and full of beans as usual, so was playing with toys until her foljs were up, making Starlord grin because it was cute, knowing Mira and Rocket needed more sleep.

"Aww, somebody is being very cute, being a good girl, and not bugging her foljs." Starlord told her.

He was playing with her, but being sweet to her, knowing that she was not like Rocket around him, which was good since he and Rocket always joked with each other, which Kade always witnessed, but not copied which was good.


	16. Cake Antics

It was the day before Kade's first birthday, and Starlord and the otjers were getting ready, and nearly done but they needed a birthday cake, giving Rocket an idea because he figured, that it could not be that hard, to make a birthday cake seeing the others chuckle, knowing chaos was bound to happen seeing Mira help.

"We need to distract Kade, you know?" Gamora told the others seeing Groot volunteer, making Rocket grin guessing that his little kit was becoming used to his best friend which was good because before, she would freak when he tried to get her to befriend Groot.

"Let's get to work, you know?" Drax said to them, making Kade curious, as she wondered what was going on making Rocket chuckle putting on a chef hat, making Mira giggle, along with the others.

"Somebody looks adorable, trying to cook." Mira said, helping her mate, plus had looked up recipes using the Internet, hearing Kade giggle, guessing Groot was using one of his vines like a swing, and swinging Kade around gently.

"She's having fun alright, but are you trying to bake a birthday cake, for Kade?" Starlord asked Rocket seeing him nod, hoping Starlord would not make jokes, about him wearing a chef hat seeing Kade curious making Rocket giggle, at her guessing she could smell stuff baking.

"zDaddy look cute!" Kade said, pointing to him wearing the hat.

"Yeah, mommy agrees with you, Kadey." Rocket replied to her, seeing cake mix blow up, squirting all over the walls, and over Kade making the kit giggle, licking herself, making Mira giggle because her kit looked cute covered in cake mix.

"Somebody needs a bath, after that." Mira told her.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened in here, did Rocket bake using a blaster?" Starlord asked, seeing the mess that Rocket had made while trying to bake a cake for Kade's birthday.

"A little mishap happened, alright, Quill?" Rocket replied, seeing Mira return with a clean Kade, making the others put two and two together making Starlord remember something, that on a first birthday, you always got the birthday baby a cupcake giving Mira an idea, to go to Terra and get one for Kade for her birthday, seeing Rocket playing with Kade.

"Yeah, he's keeping her calm, but it's almost her naptime." Mira said to herself, leaving in her ship towards Terra, hoping that Kade would be alright, since she normally put Kade down for her nap, hoping Rocket would not rile her up to the point where she won't take her nap.

"Play more, dada!" Kade said to Rocket, making him grin since she could nap later, and was rough housing gently with her as not to hurt her, which he would never do hearing her giggle, having fun with her dad, making Starlord grin hoping that Mira did not find out, that Kade had not taken her nap.

"Rocket, did you forget to let Kade take her nap?" Mira asked returning after a while, seeing a grumpy Kade taking her to get an nap.


	17. A Little Kit's Birthday

It was the morning of Kade's birthday, but Rocket and Mira were decorating the toddler kit's room, seeing their little one still asleep cuddling her stuffed raccoon, which she named Rockie, which the others found cute wondering if the little kit was awake yet, seeing Mira shake her head.

"She's still sleeping, because Rocket was playing with her past her bedtime." she told them, making Starlord grin because he knew that Rocket was being a good father, knowing his past plus meeting Ego had soured him on fatherhood.

"Yeah, Rocket cares about her, and is protective of her, plus promised himself that he would not let those that gave him cybernetics, do the same thing to Kade." Mira said to him making Starlord get it.

"It's understandable as he does have a soft side, which Groot is a witness to." Starlord told her, seeing Rocket with a wide awake Kade making them chuckle, seeing the toddler excited, because her parents had expkained about birthdays, because she was excited, about her birthday making Rocket and Mira chuckle.

"I know, as it is a big deal for you, and us." Rocket told Kade who was playing with noisemakers which was very cute, hearing her giggle, because they knew that she was just being herself, seeing presents especially the big cupcake putting her paw in the frosting, making an imprint which Rocket and Mira found adorable along with licking it off her paw giggling.

"Too cute, as she is only a year old, and she's adorable!" Mira said, helping clean Kade up hearing Kade giggle.

"That tickles, mama!" Kade said to her plus Starlord had taken a photo of when Kade had gotten messy with the cupcake which Rocket and Mira found adorable, along with Groot seeing the others agree, seeing Kade curious seeing the gift wrapped boxes, making Mira chuckle at her little one's cuteness.

"They're for you sweetie, as everybody gets gifts on their birthday." she said to her.

She was helping Kade open gifts, seeing her giggle at the toys, and other things her uncles and aunt had gotten her, plus they'd gotten a cake they could eat seeing Kade excited, flying around like crazy, probably from the sugar making the others chuckle at this.

* * *

Later around Kade's bedtime, the kit was more in the mood for playing than sleeping, making Mira guess somebody had given Kade more cake, or let her eat the frosting seeing Rocket grin, because it was cute plus Starlord had explained that Terran kids got like this, after having cake and ice cream on their birthday making Mira giggle, at how cute Kade was being.

"Somebody had a lot of fun today, but if you don't sleep soon, you might be not in a great mood to play." Mira said getting an idea, humming something soothing, that was like a lullaby seeing Kade begin to get sleepy, rubbing her eyes making her grin.

She was tucking the toddler kit into bed, kissing her furry forehead, seeing her out like a light, leaving Kade's room grinning which made the others curious, especially Starlord.

"She got Kade to go to sleep, but how?" Rocket said, seeing Mira nod.

"I just used music, and that worked, but let's hope she doesn't wake up." Mira told him.

Starlord was impressed by this, knowing Mira made a good mother to Kade, seeing Gamora agree hoping Kade would grow up well, probably end up in Novacore like her mother had, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at that.

"What's wrong with her wanting to be like us, when she grows up?" he said, drinking coffee.

"I am Groot." Groot said to him, seeing Mira nod at that.

"We just have to wait and see, maybe she'll surprise us." Mira said to him giving the idea of a bet, because Drax had told her, what had happened when they'd went to Conjunction, which was like Las Vegas so knew her mate would like the idea of a bet


	18. Accidents Happen

Mira saw that the others were eating or making smores, because Starlord had told them about how good they were, plus Kade was loving them, and grabbing the bag of marshmallows from Drax, making Rocket chuckle at her antics seeijg her scarf down marshmallows but getting sticky smores all over her fur, making them chuckle

"Uh-oh, somebody needs a bath, because she got all sticky!" Rocket told Kade, as the toddler kit was running off.

"I guess like daddy, she doesn't want to take a bath, plus she's sticky." Starlord told Mira but guessed Kade thought they were playing a game, giving them an idea, to make it like a game.

"Play, dada!" Kade said, making Rocket nervous, seeing her paws all sticky, in case she touched him, seeing Groot scoop her up.

They were taking her into the bathroom, but giving the messy little kit a bath, plus saw her liking the bubbles which was very cute, seeing her splash, but Rocket was dodging the water splashing and chuckled at his kit's antics, because they were hanging out thinkijg that Kade looking all fluffy, like a cushion and a marshmallow.

"Aww, it's alright, Kadey as it will dry." Rocket assured her.

They were hanging out, and being cute, but Mira was brushing Kade's fur, plus right now it was really soft, after taking a bath which Starlord found cute as he was stroking her fur gently.

"Woah, you do have soft fur, after having a bath, but it's good you're not sticky anymore, after eating all those smores." he told the female kit as she was playing with toys, plus Groot was keeping an eye on Kade, in case she did not get her paws on more smores.

"She's just a kit, Rockie so it is alright." Mira told him, and was seeing him pouring milk into a sipper cup because they were weaning Kade off bottles, since she was one year old now, hoping that Kade would not make a scene, before bedtime despite Mira assuring him, that it was alright because Kade was growing up well, putting bendy straws in it, remembering when she'd had a Slurpee

"Come on sweetie, it's nearly bedtime, and little kit's like you need their rest." Rocket told Kade as they were going to her room, plus Kade was curious about the sipper cup, with bendy straws.

"That slurpie?" Kade asked him, pointing to the cup, giving Rocket an idea.

"Yeah, you could say that, sweetie." he said to her, giving her the cup.

* * *

"How's Kade doing, with the bottle thing?" Drax asked the next day, while Mira and Rocket were making repairs to the ship, plus right now, Kade was distracted watching little kid stuff along with playing with toys, but not getting in the way, or under their feet.

"Good, I told her it was a slurpie, and put bendy straws in it, so it is working." Rocket replied which Gamora found cute, because Kade was a very cute kit, hearing her giggle because she'd had an accident which Mira could smell.

"Uh-oh, spagettio." Starlord said, seeing the kit had an accident but heard her whimper.

"Aww, it's alright, Kadey you'll learn not to have accidents, sweetie, plus I'm not mad at you, neither is daddy." she assured her while cleaning her up, making Rocket wonder what had happened, hearing Mira expkain that Kade had an accident, and she had taken care of it.


	19. Teething Antics

"Oh man, Kadey, Anotjer accident huh?" Rocket said to his little one while making repairs and had left Kade to play while he did so but after a while had smelt that she had an accident.

"Sorry, dada, Kade make mess." Kade said, as Mira was out with Gamora and Mantis but stunned seeing R.J who was like his little brother who was related to him of sorts, plus was cybernetic like him and Mira.

"Hey, I came to visit, and see you two have been busy, eh?" he said, seeing Rocket roll his eyes seeing Kade curious making him chuckle but felt something bite his tail seeing it was Kade!

"She must have started teething, maybe I should warn the others." Rocket said to him.

"Sorry, uncle!" Kade said, making him chuckle because it was cute, and normal for little ones Kade's age, but hoped that Mira was aware that their little one was teething, seeing her thirsty, knowing what to do, getting her sipper cup pouring milk into it, adding bendy straws, so looked like a slurpie which she loved.

"Yeah, slurpie!" Kade said taking the cup in both paws, drinking through the bendy straws, making Rocket relieved and found Mira back wondering what was wrong, hearing him tell her that R.J was here plus Kade was teething, making her proud of Kade.

"Aww, Kade is growing up, but we should tell the others, especially Groot." Mira told him hearing Groot whimper, guessing that Kade had accidentally bit him, explaining to the treelike being, that Kade was just teething so could not help it making Groot hug Kade.

"I am Groot." Groot told her, making her giggle.

"Aww, that's too cute you know?" R.J told them.

* * *

Later that early evening, Kade was running rings around her parents because R.J had given her candy which meant it would be hard for Mira and Rocket to put her to bed, making her uncles amused, especially Starlord seeing Kade get tired, making them relieved tucking her in, along with telling a story which was helping her calm down.

Starlord hoped that the little kit was alright, since Mira had told them that Kade was teething, and biting things which was funny along with biting others which was not her fault and would learn to not do that knowing with more teeth coming up, that might be hard, when she was teething hearing annoyed noises from Kade's room.

"I get the feeling, that Anotjer tooth is coming up." Rocket said, seeing Mira go check.

"Yes, another tooth is coming up, but it's bothering her." he heard Mira say.

He needed to come up with a fix for this, knowing it was not Kade's fault but hoped she would get some sleep seeing the others agree with him plus he knew that Kade got cooped up being on the Milano too long so was getting inspired, making Mira wonder what he was up to.


	20. Rescuing Kade

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but watching stuff for Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout ride inspired this chapter, but it's cool seeing Rocket's daddy side coming out while rescuing Kade.**

 **In this chapter, Kade is captured by The Collector, so Rocket goes to The Collector's fortress to rescue her, but the others are impressed by this.**

* * *

"Why is Rocket ticked off, and where's Kade?" Drax asked Mira, seeing Rocket loading the Arrow Rig, and getting into his ship, because The Collector had captured Kade, as revenge for when a certain raccoon had freed the Guardians from his collection.

"Oh geez, The Collector is screwed, if Rocket's dad claws are out!" Starlord said, seeing Mira agree, because Kade meant the universe to her, but also Rocket hoping he would rescue their little one.

The others had been hanging out, while on Knowhere and Mira had let Kade explore since she got cooped up, being on the Milano a lot when The Collector had shown up and tried to get his hands on Mira but Kade had tried to fight, using her paws, so had captured her instead.

Mira hoped, that Kade was alright, sighing trying not to be anxious, making Groot get it, hugging her.

"Thanks Groot, as I hope Kade's alright." she replied, as he nodded.

* * *

In The Collector's fortress, Rocket had snuck Ibside, hearing Kade belch guessing The Collevtor had given his and Mira's little one food seeing her drinking a lot of chocolate milk, making him grin hoping that she would not tap the glass, remembering when he and the others had been in the collection, guessing they would have to get chocolate milk from now on.

"It's gonna be alright, Kadey, as I won't let anything happen to you." he told himself.

He then unlocked the cage, seeing Kade hug him, making him chuckle noticing she was a little chubby, which added to her cuteness getting out of the fortress and back to the Milano, seeing Mira relieved seeing Kade with Rocket, making the others happy seeing her, plus found it cute she was back, seeing she still had that collar on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to take it off her!" Rocket said, as he was seeing Kade giggling because it was like her dad was tickling her.

"Aww, that is too cute, but we should give her a slurpie." Mira said to him, after he got the neuro collar off, so Kade was feeling better drinking more milk, belching making them chuckle, at how cute she was being.

"The Collevtor gave her a lot of chocolate slurpies, but they were helping." Rocket told her, tickling Kade's chubby little belly which was making her giggle hysterically and had an accident making Mira face palm.

"Now I have to change you, but guess you had too much slurpies, at that bad guy's place." Mira said to Kade, taking her to change her diaper, knowing they had to start toilet training her plus Rocket and Mira wanted to teach Kade karate, so she could defend herself, from jerks like The Collector.


	21. Calming Down

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope people enjoy, because I love writing it, along with A Little Kit and Her Family because Kade is very cute, and mischievous to write about.**

 **In this chapter, Rocket is a little over protective of Kade, after rescuing her from The Collector but Kade also helps him out.**

* * *

Rocket was seeing Kade playing by herself, and knew that she was too little to go on missions, plus they needed Groot so missions, so had to find a way that she would not be cooped up all the time, while they were doing adult stuff seeing Mira always hung out with Kade plus was feeling bad since his kit looked up to him.

"You alright, Kadey?" he asked her, seeing her hug his leg, which was very cute and guessed after being captured by The Collector, he was very protective of her, so Mira and the others were trying to help him relax.

"You alright dude, is Kade alright?" Starlord asked him, seeing Kade hug his leg which was cute because they might not be raccoons like Mira and Rocket, but they were Kade's family too.

"Uncle Pete, dada okay." Kade told him, as he grinned at this, because Kade was a very sweet yet tough kit like when The Collector kidnapped her, and was happy when Rocket had rescued her, plus she had bitten The Collector when he tried to take her back, from her dad.

"You think, that she remembers that happened, being taken from me, and Mira?" Rocket asked him while Kade was on his armoured lap, happy being around her dad, cuddling him like her mom did when he was worried, but too afraid to in front of the others, as he cared about Kade like with Groot, so was putting her to bed.

"I'm alright, Kadey but just worried about you, because you are important, to me and mommy." he told her.

* * *

That evening, Kade was being rambunctious, after having cookies and milk which was supposed to have calmed her down, but instead had her running, or flying rings around her parents, making them chuckle but we're having fun, making the others chuckle and curious about what was going on, seeing Groot catch her, making Mira relieved because she cared about her and Rocket's little one.

"Alright sweetie, now it's really bedtime, sweetie, not playtime." she told her.

Rocket grinned at this, but was helping Mira put Kade to bed, and saw her out like a light, leaving her be drinking coffee, making the otjers wonder if Kade was alright, seeing him nod hoping that Kade would sleep since sometimes, she did not sleep but climbed into his and Mira's bed to snuggle with them.

"Aww, Kade is too cute, but guessed that she wanted to cheer you up." Starlord told him.

Later that morning, Mira found a sleeping Kade cuddling Rocket, guessing that she wanted some cuddle time, since she didn't get any last night guessing she sensed, that her dad needed a hug to feel better.

"Too cute, but let's not wake them up, as Kade loves cuddling her dad." Mira said to Groot, putting a paw to her mouth, to be quiet, which was making the treelike being get it, letting both Kade and Rocket sleep a bit more, hoping that Rocket would not be surprised waking up, and finding out that Kade had climbed into their bed.

Rocket grinned beginning to stir, seeing Kade there resting her head on his tail, making him grin, because it was cute, and guessed that she was trying to calm him.


	22. PCuddling Her Dad

"Sweetie, it's bedtime, not playtime or chase daddy time." Rocket told Kade, who was running around like crazy because she'd gotten her little paws on soda, so was really hyper making Mira giggle at her little kit's antics.

"She can't help it, as her system isn't used to sugar so much." she replied to him.

Rocket was learning how to wrangle a toddler kit, so was making good progress or working on things like his tone of voice since the other day, him yelling had freaked Kade out which had bothered him, so had a lot to learn, Mira too.

"What do I do, to calm her, for sleeping?" Rocket asked, sounding frantic making her get it.

"Maybe tell her a story, or sing to her, didn't your parents do that, when you were her age?" Mira asked realising what she had just said, knowing the past freaked him out making Kade bear hug his leg.

"Daddy, you okay, scared?" she asked, unaware of what was going on.

"I-I'm good Kadey, you don't worry, alright?" Rocket told her liking the hug.

"I think this is helping you both, her going to sleep, and calming you." Mira told him.

"Yeah, it is and it's good, to get love like Yondu said." he said making Mira get it, because he had told her about that seeing Kade curious, because she did not know who Yondu was.

"He was a good friend to uncle Peter, plus he helped me figure stuff out." he told her, as Kade was on his lap, but she was beginning to get sleepy, which was good.

"Yeah, but it's cute that you're helping out." Mira told him, but was helping him out, singing to Kade.

* * *

The next morning, Mira found Kade cuddled beside Rocket resting her head on his tail like a pillow, plus touching his leg with her paw which was very cute, letting them be because Rocket was tired plus Kade loved cuddles especially from her dad.

"I'll wake them up in a bit, plus Rocket needs more sleep." Mira said to herself.

She was drinking coffee, but the others were wondering where Kade and Rocket were, but found it cute hearing that Kade was cuddling Rocket because Mira had told them, what had happened last night when he'd had a bit of a panic attack so hoped he was alright.

They could hear Kade and Rocket and it was very cute, guessing he's just woken up, to discover Kade had gotten into his and Mira's bed, so they were letting him be, plus it was calming Rocket down.


	23. Staying Up

Aww, _Kadey is so sweet sleeping plus hopefully we can teach her to walk plus she just needs help to grow, as we're a family._

It was early morning in the Milano, and Mira and Rocket were up, but Rocket was checking on Kade as she was still sleeping in her crib after learning to sleep through the night, and now she needed to walk and grow which made him happy because he did not remember going through this, growing up so wanted Kade to remember everything, plus had put a mini camera on Kade's little head, so she could record growing up herself.

He knew that Mira thought this was cute, and a creative idea of her husband, hoping the others would agree seeing the camera was off, turning it on seeing Kade begin to stir, happy to see him, makimg Rocket chuckle.

"That's funny girl, but you like the camera, that daddy put on you?" he told her.

Starlord wondered what was going on, but was curious as to why Kade was wearing a camera on her furry little head, making Rocket sigh, hoping that they would not try to take the camera off her, seeing Mira expkain that Rocket was letting Kade document growing up, by wearing a camera on her head, which Groot was curious about.

"Dude, you should be the one doing this, not Kade." Starlord said, seeing zKade crawling around as Mira was following her scooping her up so she could give her breakfast, making her giggle at her mom being funny on camera, makijg Gamora grin because it was cute hoping that it would lead to cuteness when she was an adult seeing Groot curious, but Kade was following him around, which Rocket found hilarious.

"Relax Quill, this is cure, not as weird as you think." he told him.

Mira knew that Rocket was being sweet to Kade, plus she was picking up words from her uncle's, including bad words making the female raccoon sigh, hearing Kade saying some of those words.

"Sweetie, I know your uncles say those words, but they're not nice." she said to her.

* * *

Rocket chuckled as he was playing with Kade late that night, plus he was having fun with her hoping Mira would not mind that he was playing with her, plus knew that she'd picked up some bad words from her uncle's, so was trying to teach her not to, even if he did it seeing her drinking from his glass, giggling and hiccuping making Rocket surprised, that his and Mira's little one was tipsy seeing her drink more burping.

"Let's not tell mommy, you drank that, or she'll be mad at me,so let's hope she doesn't know." Rocket told her.

They were hanging out but later, Mira wondered why Kade was so grumpy later, and hearing she looked hung over made her surprised, knowing that Rocket would never give Kade alcohol seeing Kade sleepy after Mira gave her a bath, hoping she was alright but sleeping and Starlord was surprised by this.


	24. Time Out

"Wow, Kade's second birthday is soon, and bet you're making her something awesome." Star,ord told Rocket seeing him nod despite Kade running around, while he was trying to work.

It was Anotjer year and a half since Kade was born and she was now walking, running but moreso loved climbing everywhere, despite Mira worrying that Kade might get hurt, or break something, despite Rocket telling his mate Tnese things happened, and tnat kits loved climbing.

"Just relax, as this is or mal for kits her age, plus she's like me." Rocket said to her, seeing Kade cuddling his tail making Drax and Starlordgrin seeing this, hoping her second birthday would be fun, plus Kade was getting more baby teeth, so Mira was teaching her not to bite making Rocket roll his eyes at that, excited seeing Kade was getting her baby claws.

"Ohhh yeah, they're gonna be useful when you're bigger, especially if anybody messes with you, or if Starlord does certain jokes." he said to her making Mira and Starlord surprised, by that.

"Dude, don't tell her stuff like that, she doesn't get it." Starlord told him.

"Uh-oh they gonna fight again!" Kade said going off, making Mira relieved, as she got why her mate had said that, but Kade was too little to get what he meant, plus she didn't have cybernetics like him or like Mira which they were thankful for making Gamora get it along with the others hearing Kade yawning plus rubbing her eyes with a paw.

"Aww Sonebody needs an nap, by the loojs of it." Starlord said, making Rocket face palm, knowing Kade was not a fan of naps so the mention of tnat upset her, scooping her up, before she got upset, seeing Mira give Starlord a look.

"Kade doesn't go down for naps easy, so mentioning it just upsets her, which is why Rockie and I just let her wear herself out and then get her to take one." Mira told him, which Gamorathought clever.

* * *

"Aww come on Kadey, you look like you need one, plus it'll give you an energy boost, to drive Ubcle Quill crazy." Rocket said to Kade.

"No nap, dada!" Kade said as he was ducking, because she was throwing toys.

Right now they were in Kade's room, trying to get said toddler to take an nap, but Kade had gotten her second wind of energy, making Rocket impressed but also scared because this never happened before, hearing Kade upset as he put a force field aroubd her, like tome out, stunning Mira, because she and the others could hear Kade from here.

"Rockie you can't do that, she's still just a baby, plus Quill said all Terran infants get this way when they are almost two years old plus she thinks she's missing out on the fun." she told him.

"I get it, but a little time out won't hurt her, she knows we love her." Rocket said surprising her.

"That means a lot, but I think she's calming down, we should let her out." Mira said as he took down the force field, seeing her hg him, making him relieved, but Mira was helping him put Kade down for an nap, which the others thought cute leaving them be.


	25. Learning A Bad Word

Rocket grinned, noticing Kade was beginning to teeth, which was cute knowing she might bite Thimgs, or people or certain tree vines deciding if he should warn the others or not, as it would be funny to freak Starlord out knowing Mira would not find it so funny and Kade would be upset, like what happened when he had tried doing time out, which had not been fun for the both of them, which the others knew about, because Mira had told the others, why Kade had been upset so he could hear her getting upset.

"Aww it's alright, you're just getting teeth, meaning you'll be able to eat big kit stuff, besides mashed pellets and chocolate pudding, which we know you love, so it's alright to be upset." he said while having her on his lap which was distracting her from the pain.

"Rockie you alright, is Kade alright, as I can hear her, along with the others?" Mira asked entering the room, letting him show her, that Kade was teething, making her excited knowing they had to help, guessing Rocket would have fun with this shaking her furry head at that, knowing Kade did not know any better plus to her sometimes, her mate was like a kit.

"She's fine, plus I got her-" Rocket said as Kade bit his paw by mistake hearing him curse, making Mira sigh, hoping that Kade would not repeat what her dad said, seeing her go play.

"Geez did you see what she crutacking did, Mira?" Rocket said.

"Rockie it was a mistake, plus you have to put units in the swear jar, and let's hope she did not pick up what you blurted out, as little kit minds are like sponges." Mira said to hi

"I doubt Shd did, p,us I heard worse at het age alright?" Rocket muttered, putting units in the swear jar, seeing Groot there saying Kade was dropping a certain word, making Mira give Rocket a look.

"He taught her, when she bit him but I can help her learn, not to." Mira told him and the others, after Starlord had mentioned that Kade had been dropping words, guessing Rocket had taught her, making Mira nod hearing Kade running aroubd, saying it, guessing Rocket was in big trouble, after this, like how Groot had picked up certain words, from Rocket, when he had been littler.

* * *

"Kade sweetie, that word daddy said might be funny but it's meaning is icky, and can hurt feelings, and I know somebody as sweet as you would not want to do that, despite your dad blurting it, and sometimes saying it when angry." Mira told Kade after time out.

"Kade no do it again!" Kade replied, relieving Mira feeding her chocolate pudding, knowing she loved it the most, since Starlord had introduced her to it the last time she and Rocket had went on a date night, giving the female raccoon an idea going to find her mate who was playing poker wondering what was going on.

"I was thinking we should go on another date night, you know?" Mira said, making Rocket guess it could be fun, plus the others could watch Kade, seeing Starlord grin knowing things would get fun seeing them get ready, making Kade curious, as her mom explained to her grinning because she could have fun.

Rocket grinned knowing this was true, since she was like him a bit, hoping Mira would let the others have fun with Kade seeing Drax agree seeing Mira and Rocket leave in Rocket's ship.


End file.
